blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeth
Saeth serves as the secondary protagonist in the Iconoclast Saga, first appearing in Paradox Distortion. Within Fate Reclamation he was mentioned several times. He received a BlazBlue on accident when near the MOR sector and it developed as Chaos Blue, a succession of Azure and its Chaotic properties that allows him to stand against fate, giving him his title, the "Iconoclast". His weapon Hanko no Reikon (Soul of Rebellion) is a Soularma and shares a similar design to Blood-Scythe. Saeth should have died during a military operation to create the Azure Project, however the timeline the saga takes place in, he'd survived thanks to Leon. This made him a direct link to the Forsaken Future as he perished in the original outcome and every loop henceforth, yet lived here, resulting in his existence being a paradox. Something Ire is supposedly trying to exploit. Saeth currently resides in the Resistance alongside the others, and contains deep hatred of Ire. During Chaotic Afflictions it was shared that Saeth's brother is in fact Kaemyn by creation. Information Prior to Fate Reclamation Saeth was raised in Akitsu, and was taken from his home while he was quite young, at only seven years old. Most of the events remain a fog to him, and he barely remembers anything. He was traumatized by the fact the MOR tried to capture him while he was looking at the end of a weapon pointed at him. Death on both sides, a man named Leon rescues him and takes him to safety, becoming a serious enemy of the MOR at that point for his interference. Leon takes Saeth to the orphanage in Akitsu remnant to Celica's, and leaves a frightened Saeth there, telling them to take care of him and keep him safe. Saeth was kept sheltered and taken well care of. A few years later Luko comes to the orphanage as well, dropped off by Kaleena for them to care for him. For the next long while he and Luko become close friends along with the girl named Lyre. The three were nearly inseparable, and went out to the largest tree in the backyard of the small place and made a friendship pact engraving their names on the tree. If ever they were separated, they'd go back to that tree years later and remember their vows to remain friends. Later on a man with green serpentine eyes comes by to pick up Lyre who was left here by the MOR until she'd be ready for her transfer. At the same time he tries to take Saeth. But the foster parents refuse to let him go, saying that they're his legal guardians at this point, and taking him would put the MOR in bad light. The man in the black jacket with serpent designs then leaves telling them that keeping that boy could get them in trouble one day. He then leaves with Lyre, an infuriated young Saeth tries to stand up to him to get Lyre back, but his caretakers stop him. They try to explain that Lyre was actually theirs to begin with, but Saeth doesn't listen, losing Lyre made him hate the MOR. He vowed that he'd see her again someday when he goes out to the tree they'd engraved their names in, and sits there that same night with Luko. Prior to the Akitsu Incident Because he grew bored often of the orphanage, Saeth would go sneaking off on his own to go find adventure outside of the orphanage with Luko giving him cover. Saeth arrived in snow town and there he met a boy close to his age named Kazuya Minegishi They would try to best each other in everything and Saeth found a rival and friend in him. He usually kept their meetings between him, since the Orphanage always told him to be careful of who he went out and talked with. Saeth's last meeting with Kazuya was shortly before the incident, and he hasn't seen or heard from him since reluctantly presuming his friend to have perished. Paradox Distortion At Eighteen, Saeth is dying to get out of the Orphanage, a lot of his childhood memories a thing of the past. After waking up from a nightmare that always ends the same, his friend Luko suggests they go outside and go look around the borders since he was 18 now. Saeth puts aside the nightmare, and while Luko and he go out past the borders close to the next city to explore, an MOR official goes and finds him, asking him to come with him to the MOR. Luko remembers this to be the same man who they saw that took Lyre, even though Saeth has blocked it out. Saeth refuses and the man grins and leaves after that. Saeth doesn't think much of it until he returns home only to find that the city has been deemed rebel for his refusal to go with them. Saeth decides to take his leave that night in order to keep everyone safe, and he makes a quick good-bye before leaving without telling Luko, not wanting to have to explain to his close friend why he had to leave. To his surprise he's attacked during the time he's leaving, and meets, again, the same man who pins Saeth as he tries to leave. Telling him how much he hated the fact he needed to live now for things to work. As a confused Saeth looks harder he realizes the man looks very similar to the guy he saw in his nightmare down to the same neon eyes, though the attire was different on this man. He couldn't help but wonder if the wild and spikey haired, violet eyed man clad in a sapphire jacket he saw was present someplace as well. Scared stiff, but somehow enraged at the same time, he tries to attack the man, his sword appearing to him. He misses entirely, ending with him being thrown against a tree forcibly. Saeth collapses. When next he wakes up he's nowhere near the man, and finds out that his home was destroyed, everyone in it killed. Saeth puts aside his rage and finds that he's wanted, he prepares for the journey ahead, embittered by the events and that man. He decides its a perfect opportunity to go try to find out what happened to his friend Lyre who was taken so many years ago. Saeth encounters Soliece right out the door and gets into a fight with her, Soliece knowing him to be the one desired by the Primal. Saeth figures she knew some answers, but would never get them, the two engage in combat briefly before he's defeated in his injured and tired state. Before Soliece can take him in however, Michio and Alexandria come in to aid him. Alexandria somehow manages to get Soliece to leave Saeth be, and they engage in conversation about what had occurred to his home. With Alexandria bringing up the topic of family, Saeth bitterly leaves. He meets Izumi and company next, learning that Kaleena was in fact his best friend's sister. However he doesn't decipher that they were the Resistance, and instead decides to continue on ahead after a few friendly words. Luko ends up running into Saeth after seeking his friend for the longest time. He gives him a sound pop on the head for his hasty decision to rush off. However, Saeth is far more interested in something he catches sight of in the sector nearby. He enters and manages to get a Blazblue to activate and it manifests on his body becoming part of him. The light attracts the attention of the MOR and the two quickly beat feet out of the area, Saeth soon learns for himself, it was in fact the power of Chaos Blue that his new Blazblue was tapping into, how, however he couldn't figure out, and it hasn't' been explained. As they exit they run into Matt, who'd been looking for his older sister and Kaemyn in all the events. Matt and Saeth seem to become friendly with each other after a bit of background sharing concerning family and the fact Matt's father raised one of Saeth's childhood idols, Asuva. The two agree to help each other if ever needed, and then continue on their way. Saeth and Luko leave straight out into the open hoping to find some kind of clue to where Lyre or Kaemyn would be. Rather than either of them they find Satoru and Leon, who takes time to explain how he'd helped him in the past. It is revealed that the MOR launched an attack on his home and kidnapped him, he was found on the site of a military operation and Leon had rescued him from certain death by the man named Tenrai or capture by the MOR while he was investigating the reason for the sector in the area. Saeth is shocked to hear that the reason for Tenrai's desire to end him was because he "Wasn't supposed to exist" in this timeline. Satoru manages to talk him out of that however, but it isn't long before Tenrai himself intervenes in the conversation. Tenrai swiftly silences the conversation with his blade, and Saeth's Chaos Blue to everyone's amazement manages to defend him and deflect the strike. Tenrai explains that Saeth's existence was cursing Kaemyn to ill fate as well in extension the whole world. Saying he'd be the reason Kaemyn would again fall down the original path. He mentions that with every breath he takes Saeth condemns the chance given in this timeline. After several unsettling and words lacking any empathy ringing of Kaemyn having a set purpose and use, Satoru and Leon decide to take him on, ordering the two Saeth and Luko to leave before things escalated further. However it doesn't change that Saeth is shaken by his words that he's the reason Kaemyn can't succeed supposedly. Running off they run into Meifeng next who after several words and exchanges of arguments to convince Meifeng to not give up, she manages to be a bit perked up around Luko. While they converse, Saeth silently reflects on everything going on. It isn't long before they reach their destination and they split up from that point. The two rest for a bit as they wait or someone to show up from the Resistance. However, it isn't one from the Resistance to show at all, rather Tabor. Tabor doesn't waste much time and presses Saeth's buttons to get him to activate his Chaos Blue through the topic of Lyre. Saeth ends up getting his Chaos Blue stuck inactive once its power is used to allow him to escape from Alexis's grasp, leaving him helpless after. To Saeth's relief, Tabor is unable to use her as his Chaos Blue caused some kind of release of the forces binding her soul. Tabor becomes annoyed enough to try and take Saeth himself, but an intervention field occurs and stops the attempt. Saeth collapses after, having exhausted himself. Luko gets Saeth to recover after the earlier events, and they soon run into Vince who ends up chasing them off to the area where he finds Matt. Matt tries to reassure Saeth of continuing to live and shrugging off Tenrai's words which still shook him to the core. Soon enough, Ire reveals himself to the two and isn't too thrilled with Saeth's recent actions. Saeth and Matt are able to hear that Saeth connects to the Original Outcome, which leads every current repetition of this timeline into the Forsaken Future. Hearing from Ire, that he died in the Original Outcome, never existing in the Forsaken Future. Ire reiterates that Saeth's existence is a curse to Kaemyn, saying Kaemyn could eventually grow to defeat Ire, but Saeth is ruining that chance simply by being here. However, something Ire desired now existed with Saeth, though the link was premature at best, but if Saeth was to die, that link would go with him. Saeth challenges Ire once he hears the Chaos Blue is key to stopping him, but the neon eyed man proves far too strong as Saeth didn't know how to properly use his power, and is swiftly, brutally defeated. Matt is caught on complete accident as well, and he and Saeth are taken by Ire while Luko hurries off to find help. Saeth and Matt are left in a cell in the MOR's sector within the city. Saeth takes the time to reflect on the situation, he tries to piece everything together only getting a jumbled mess without knowing the events of this alternate timeline and original outcome. A fox beastkin that Matt seemed to know as Karuma comes to get them out of their cell with Saeth quickly escaping. Saeth is tormented by a nightmare as he comes out however. It ended with a man who had lost sense of self-control killing several others, and the moment he comes to, he sees the same man in the nightmare who now stood and broke into the sector to rescue him. Hearing this to be the man known as Kaemyn shocks him. However, there's little time for questions, as Tabor and Vince soon arrive. Saeth endures watching a long argument, but quickly finds this turning out to be like the possibility he'd just witnessed. Kaemyn was forced into a negative state of mind by the "Code Phrase" and left Rue with little choice but to take Saeth and leave. It is at that moment Saeth realizes this is no joke, that his existence was a paradox and he was seeing possibilities from various outcomes, one showing Kaemyn killing everyone had they chose to stay behind. Saeth and Rue both return to the outside of the sector, concerned for Kaemyn's safety. Its here Saeth is reunited with Lyre, only to find from her that she can no longer be near him without risking harming him due to the Azure Bane, and Saeth having Chaos Blue. Saeth doesn't take it well, and leaves the group after Lyre runs off saddened by the turn of events. True Ending: DESPERATION Chaotic Afflictions Price of Hope Synopsis Saeth begins after having split off from the others shortly after a surprise attack by a mysterious blue haired women who claimed that he was harming Kaemyn by being alive still in the current timeline. To Saeth's surprise did Kaemyn defend him and they'd managed to keep her away. However the thoughts still burned within his head and he didn't desire to place Kaemyn into anymore danger. He asks to split off from the group and regroup later on as they steadily made progress to their destination. Kaemyn is a bit leery of the thought of leaving him and Lyre on their own but he obliges their wishes. Saeth travels with Lyre and Caliber who'd joined them shortly before their exit. Caliber being with Lyre after she'd successfully found a way to suppress the Azure Bane thanks to the help of Kokonoe and a device on her arm. Saeth festers on the ideas that his existence is bringing harm to Kaemyn and he begins to wonder what the real truth is. He wanted to help Kaemyn because he believed in his road and that he was a strong leader to stand against the MOR, Saeth just didn't feel like he had the same spark in himself. Even more so does he fall into thoughts of his nightmares where he was helpless, a world that was bleak and dead is soon the conversations topic between the three and Lyre asks them to stop telling Saeth that she didn't want him to talk about dying and Lyre couldn't imagine the world without him. This leads into Lyre asking Saeth to promise that he'd protect her and he'd stay alive no matter what. Saeth agrees to that much after a few thoughts to himself. The atmosphere soon lightens a bit as the three enjoy the snow field around them, having a snowball fight and enjoying themselves. The fun would be short-lived however, as Kuiaito appears to face them and demand that Saeth and Lyre come with her or she would do so by force. Lyre calls out to Kuiaito in hopes that Soliece would break through, however unfortunately Kuiaito keeps firm grip and tells her that Lyre was a traitor but Ire was still willing to take her back. To this Lyre becomes annoyed and Saeth fights the Unmieken Unit alongside Caliber, eager to help Soliece. Fight with Kuiaito Saeth manages to shake her off in combat, however Kuiaito refuses to break hold telling the group that she and Reikouzin were only the first of many of the swords to be crafted and allowed to surface here on this world. Utilizing her Soularma, she attacks the two and Saeth is blown away along with Caliber. Caliber rolls off the side of the mountain and falls down to a lower level, leaving Saeth and Lyre up top. Saeth is then shortly thereafter knocked out by a second hit leaving Lyre and Kuiaito to speak before she too gets knocked out by the unit after realizing her Soularma was a danger to use right now. Saeth has a bit of a recollection to a scene in his life he couldn't really remember, seeing soft light all around him he felt happy and warm, comforted by a memory that he didn't recollect fully. Still, he knew he was happy there, he keeps wanting to know the name of the older person he was with as she seemed extremely kind and he was fond of her, but she never does say her name. He awakens on the snow grounds to a tune that Lyre sings after she spent some time reflecting on thoughts of the Forsaken Future. Lyre speaks to Saeth that someone had interfered in their earlier battle and managed to get them away from Kuiaito, Saeth ponders on who that could have been and then shortly after Michio and Alexandria arrive. Alexandria baring news that with help she'd managed to control her Omega form to help free the others if needed. After hearing of the recent attack on Saeth, Lyre and Caliber, Alexandria notes not to worry and that she'd save Soliece. Saeth and Lyre then part ways from the two and head towards the main sector in the lower portion of Okoto. Saeth and Lyre make their way through a small town being patrolled by the MOR, and Lyre is enjoying time with Saeth until she's distracted by a young women with rabbit like ears and cat tails who seemed to be surveying the area. Lyre hops out at her and learns that her name was Konoe. She seemed to be looking for the same girl that attacked Saeth earlier, her name Azeria. Konoe doesn't appear to know that much, seemingly suffering from a case of amnesia but mentions that she can't let Azeria kill Saeth. The two are found by a patrol of the MOR led by a man donned in black and neon armored attire, with a strange vibe to him. Calling himself Syn he's revealed to be the "Infernal Dragoon" spoken of by Leon. This man the supposed "one man army" to the Primal personally, he mentions himself to be here as an envoy in his name. While Konoe is troubled by the idea that this man felt familiar for some reason to her; Saeth is immediately offset by the man, feeling immense darkness around him, and Syn says its likely from the Infernal Grimoire he possessed. To test him it seemed does Syn challenge Saeth to a battle between the Chaos Blue and his weapon known as a Nex Thanatos telling Saeth that he didn't even need to utilize the Infernal Grimoire. ''Fight with Syn '' The battle ends with Saeth nearly losing to Syn, Syn mentions that he was limited by the fact he was only human, and couldn't possibly bring out the full power of Chaos Blue with it being born of the Soul Codex. Saying that the Infernal Grimoire wasn't stronger then Chaos Blue, but it was stronger then Saeth currently. Lyre believes that Syn was likely "afflicted" by the MOR and altered, although strangely unlike the others Syn had no issue controlling his power and utilizing it freely and yet it felt oddly "restrained". Syn meanwhile prepares to continue his bout with Saeth, only to be interrupted by Lyre who defends him. The ebony armored "Dragoon" notifies Lyre that he'd strike her down if she didn't move, but Lyre remains firm. Before his blade strikes them, Konoe puts up a barrier to allow them some space to get away from Syn. Saeth stews, annoyed on the fact he wasn't strong enough to defeat Syn nor protect Lyre. Konoe mentions that he needed to keep going, and take care of Lyre and continue his fight alongside Kaemyn. Saeth isn't able to say much as Lyre begins to suffer from a headache induced by being around the darkness of the Infernal Grimoire it seemed. Lyre mentions that it was darker then black, a power of the "Darkest". She nearly faints, and Saeth decides it best to get himself and Lyre to safety and rest a bit. Konoe sends them off and wishes the two luck. True Ending Stories: CHAOS Pandemonium Trigger True Ending: BLACK NEMESIS Chrono Revolution Material Collection Information *Hobby: Making expermental meals *Values: His mother's ribbon *Likes: Doing what he pleases, Fruit, Rebelling *Dislikes: Being told he "Cant", tea, the MOR and Ire, control Personality Pre Fate Reclamation Saeth was a happy, though somewhat timid child due to the trauma he'd faced previously. This disappeared over time and he became fearless, often getting into trouble with Luko having to get him out of it. He always loved talking with people and exploring to go see new places. He always loved the idea of a world with no conflict. Paradox Distortion Saeth is a bit discouraged and embittered by the events, a lot of his childhood carefree and naive attitude disappearing. However he still maintains a light hearted attitude around friends. Mentioning Ire or Family will silence him with rage and sorrow respectively. He has become fearless towards anything, to the point he will stand to anyone no matter who it is, he was seen standing to people like Tabor and Vince without hesitation, but this has often proved him to be reckless at the same time seeing he tends to get into unfavorable situations after. Saeth has a noticeably colder edge to him that very rarely shows unless around someone he dislikes, in general however he doesn't harbor ill feelings towards anything. Save for the MOR and Ire, who he holds personal grudges against for obvious reasons. And despite his front, deep down inside, he greatly fears Ire, as he was the one person who took everything from him in mere days. It doesn't mean that Saeth wont challenge Ire though, he has immense hatred for him, and desires nothing more than to take him out. Saeth cant stand others getting hurt because of him, he doesn't see why he's so important, and doesn't exactly value his own life with everything being said regarding his existence. His nature to want to help others, combined with this, makes him take the bullet for anyone, no matter who it is. Chaotic Afflictions Saeth's defiant attitude has only grown, but he feels he needs to be strong and keep hope up for the entire group as he is perhaps the only core member not suffering from negative thoughts. This however undoubtedly puts much stress on the young man, with all of Lyre's hope riding on him. His disregard of his own life has been pushed aside by his determination and desire to live and prove to Tenrai and Ire that he isn't a simple mistake in the timeline. He is extremely protective of Lyre as seen throughout the story. He seems to still have some of his childish nature around her and can be a bit snide during their conversations. Indicating that he has a clear affection for her as she does him. Aside Lyre, Saeth still cares about everyone in the group, even the stray Matt whose seemed to change course for the worse, Saeth still tries to help him. Saeth has also developed a strong relation with Kaemyn and the two have become something of brothers towards each other after Kaemyn had told him that he'd fight alongside him even if he was a supposed threat to him. However, after hearing Ragna was brought here, and Kaemyn's power was high enough to stand to Ire, he tends to rely on them to much, Saeth often admires their power and prowess, but is unable to see himself in their place. This showing his own insecurity with something as tasking as leading a Resistance, and carrying the weight of responsibility, possibly even lacking confidence in his own potential. Even now, still deep down he fears failure, and losing to Ire above all. Appearance Saeth is a tall young man with a fierce scarlet eyes and chocolate brown hair eventually fading to silver towards the tips. His hair is medium length, with his bangs hanging down in front in a mess of various lengths and some stray strands flaring outward. It then flows back with wild spiked strands to give off a rebellious appearance. His attire choice consists of a red jacket iconic to Ragna's or Asuva's with the complex white designs sitting on the raised collar, and sleeve cuffs, as well as running along the back and side of his jackets being his own his own twist to the appearance. Underneath the coat sits a medium-sized red shirt with a single black stripe running down the middle. On the back of the jacket sit twin holes where two long and thin white and red tails flow out. At the ends of the tails is a small metallic plate. Metal plating also sits on the shoulders of his jacket, they are also present on the back just beneath the tails, along with it, a white sigil is embroidered on the backside of the jacket as well. The sleeves of the coat split towards his hands where he wears a pair of gauntlet like gloves that now house the translucent red gem within that shifts colors in the light. He wears brown crossing belts across his waist with a chain hanging off and slightly large black pants with a similar design to the jacket, the white designs sitting on the sides. His shoes are black as well with a plate of armor from the midsection to his toe. When he activates his power from the Soul Codex and releases Chaos Blue, his eyes turn Azure blue and the silver tips on his hair spreads over the rest of the brown. His Blazblue is a translucent red diamond shaped gem sitting on top of his gloves which he cut a hole in for it to show, as the grimoire became part of him. When it opens up and accesses the Chaos Blue, it emits a blue glow. He and Kaemyn have an uncannily similar build, Kaemyn is slightly older in appearance, but they both have the same "fierce look" as described by a shocked Lyre. Their hairstyle is also similar, though Kaemyn's is a bit longer. Powers, Weapons, and Abilities Soularma: Hanko no Reikon "Rebellion's Soul/Soul of Rebellion" A blade that Leon recovered from the MOR along with Saeth. The blade channels his soul energy and will power through the Blazblue. The blade's actual origins are currently unknown, as he came with it when he was returned to the Orphanage, and Leon gave it to the caretakers to give it to him later when he was older. It is capable of channeling any kind of energy and adapts to him. Appearance: Reikon appears as an ebony pommel with a long thin metal design similar to Ragna's Blood-Scythe, however the blade itself is missing completely until he draws the weapon forward for combat where the blade folds out from the mechanism. It looks almost identical to Blood-Scythe once he draws it out, but the blade has a dull blue and red hue to it from some kind of exposure to what could be presumed to be a powerful energy source. The blade lights up and gleams bright when he uses Chaos Blue, shifting from its dull solid colors to flashing bright and lively Red and Blue hues, with its body becoming translucent. 6789 Soul Codex "ChaosBlue" Chaos Blue is a power created from the Soul Codex, and is activated through a completed Blazblue and user of the true Azure. It acts as an enhancement to allow the Blazblue to succeed the Azure's normal capabilities, and uses the powers of Light and Darkness as a form of "Chaos". The intent of it was to over power Fate and the forces surrounding it. The powerful Chaos Blue disappeared after Asuva left the world and sealed himself and Terumi. Saeth came across a BlazBlue/Azure Grimoire on accident when he was venturing through one of the sectors in a sealed off city, the grimoire responded to his soul and allowed him to utilize the powers of Chaos Blue for unknown reasons. He has never been able to get it to activate fully since that time however, presumably because he can't normally handle its energies, this has since been removed since Chaotic Afflictions where Saeth learned to properly utilize the Chaos Blue's power with Kaemyn's help. It is considered to be one of the strongest of the powers the codex has made, since the time Terumi utilized the codex for creating the Azure. It is possible to stand head to head with it depending on the opponent, people like Ire and Kaemyn can do so, as well as anyone else utilizing the powers of the Soul Codex. Its called ChaosBlue because it enhances both the Blazblue, and his Azure energy to its higher potentials. It can also be considered the "Chaos Grimroire". No one else can get one because it adapted and responded to his soul, if someone else took it, it would be in a different form. Chaos Blue was revealed to be constantly generating incorruptible positive Azure energy which is used to make it controlled chaotic power that isn't harmful to the wielder or his life force. This isn't to say it doesn't have drawbacks, as the energy backlash alone can cause a great amount of strain on the body and Saeth can't use it for a greatly extended amount of time. It also repels negative energy to an extent, being seen in his story where it is revealed the small dosage of Chaos Blue's positive azure energy kept Lyre from awakening as an Unmeiken Unit that needed negative energy. *'Release Code:' Restriction 6,7,8,9 released, engaging Soul Codex...Blazblue Activate and succeed Azure, release ChaosBlue! '' Music Themes *'Brave Blue''' - Saeth's theme (Iconoclast Saga) * Miracle Waltz - Saeth vs Lyre (Iconoclast Saga) * Wrath Nightmare - Saeth vs Ire (Iconoclast Saga, Paradox Distortion onward) * Chaos Genesis '''- Saeth vs Kaemyn (Iconoclast Saga) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWbNmb6zB_s&list=PL8BADE0411B305E7E * '''Cursed Resolve - Saeth vs Tenrai (Iconoclast Saga, Chaotic Afflictions onward) * Blue Indignation '''- Saeth vs Azeria (Iconoclast Saga, Chaotic Afflictions onward) * '''Infernal Chaos - Saeth or Kaemyn VS Syn (Iconoclast Saga, Chaotic Afflictions onward) * 'Had to be this way '(Special theme) - Vs Kazuya (Chaotic Afflictions onward) Stories *A special version of boss Tenrai is fought if you managed to beat Kaemyn with no continues used on hell difficulty. The ending is the same no matter if you win or lose against him. Trivia *Saeth's power from the Soul Codex is Asuva's enhanced Blazblue and Azure, called "Chaos Blue". Though, oddly enough the "True" color of Chaos Blue isn't blue at all, rather red. This was a throwback to the original story's Blazblue/Azure Grimoire not just being "blue" but instead varied colors, for Ragna it was red, and Hazama it was green. **Red has also represented rebellion throughout the series and this saga as well, which gave another viable reason for Saeth's to be red as he is the Iconoclast. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:S-tier Character